


Thanks for Havin' Me

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Edgeplay, M/M, Moving In Together, Spanking, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: Never on the same page but always in sync.  Junkrat moves in and the Junkers celebrate.Secret Santa fic for Jabberwockyx from the Roadrat Riders discord.





	Thanks for Havin' Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jabberwockyx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jabberwockyx).



> Merry Christmas :)

It started slowly at first.  There was a tool kit left behind because Junkrat was going to be there to help with tune ups to the hogdrogen tank the next day anyway.  Then, it found a place on Roadhog’s shelf and just never went back to Junkrat’s… wherever he stayed.

 

Roadhog hadn’t actually ever been to his place.

 

The next thing that stayed was a ratty blanket that Junkrat had come wrapped in one night.  When the sun went down, the night air leeched the sun’s warmth from every piece of metal in Junkertown and it became a freezer.  In the winter, it got worse.

 

Roadhog had rebuilt a heater from a solar car engine ages ago.  When winter was at its peak, he tended to keep it going on low through the day and then kicked it back up at night.

 

Over the previous few days, Junkrat had worked next to it, as close as he could without getting an eyebrow caught in the belts, and that night, the coldest one the Outback had to offer, he had come huddled under a blanket, sniffing and shivering until Roadhog was certain he would chip a tooth from the chattering.

 

He let him in, and when Junkrat left the next morning, the blanket stayed, carefully folded into a corner near the pallet of flat pillows Roadhog had put down for Junkrat by the heater.  Those stayed down too.

 

Normally, people fell in love before one of them started invading the other’s life, but bits and pieces of Junkrat kept floating in: a piece of junk hoverboard he was working on getting back up and running, a new prototype for his arm, some old tires he was pretty sure he could make some kind of bed out of.

 

Junkrat never got the chance to try for that tire hammock, or whatever the fuck he had been planning, because a few weeks after he dragged those tires into Roadhog’s home, he ended up pressed into the sagging center of Roadhog’s mattress with a smattering of bites and bruises trailing down his neck and a giant hand dragging his pants down his knobby legs.

 

After that, Junkrat himself became a permanent fixture in Roadhog’s little garage, and they never talked about it.  Until Roadhog decided to bring it up over cicadas and coffee.

 

“Might as well bring the rest of your shit over,” he said before picking a leg out from between his teeth.

 

“What shit?” Junkrat asked.

 

“From your house,” Roadhog clarified, taking a gulp of coffee and then remembering that asking someone to move in with you was actually a big deal at one time.

 

Junkrat peered at him with his nose wrinkled and his eyes narrowed, like he was trying to turn on a light, but there was a short somewhere along the line.

 

“Move in with me.  Live here,” Roadhog said, trying to get to the point a little quicker.  “With me,” he tacked on, though he had already said so.

 

Junkrat furrowed his brow and shoved the rest of his biscuit in his mouth.

 

Roadhog watched him chew and swallow, chew and swallow, nearly choke, then finally get it all down with a swig of water.

 

“I thought-“ Junkrat took another swig of water and his leg started jiggling nervously.  “I thought we was already doin’ that.”

 

Roadhog stared at Junkrat, then let out a rough chuckle.  “I guess,” he agreed.  “That mean you just… weren’t living anywhere before?” 

 

Junkrat shrugged and grinned.  “I’m a free spirit.  Never liked anywhere before.”

 

“Anywhere?” Roadhog asked.

 

“Or anyone,” Junkrat shrugged and his leg slowed its jumping.  “Sides, with all my fans, it’s better not to have a regular haunt.”  Junkrat’s leg stopped entirely when Roadhog reached across to rest his hand on it.

 

“Unless you have a live in bodyguard.”

 

Junkrat shrugged, the picture of innocence with his face in his hands and a silly smile on his face.  Roadhog would almost call it besotted, but it seemed too sweet a word for Junkrat.

 

“The hog will be there all day,” Junkrat said, his smile slowly spreading into a wide grin.

 

“What, you wanna fuck at eight in the morning?” Roadhog asked.

 

“You don’t?”

 

Roadhog gave Junkrat’s knee a squeeze and then pushed the small table to the side so that he could drag the other man closer.  The small, decrepit metal chair screamed across the concrete, but the annoying noise didn’t dull the warmth spreading through Roadhog.

 

“You do?” Junkrat’s grin couldn’t possibly get sharper.  “Shoulda asked me to live with you sooner.”

 

“Sounds like I didn’t need to.”  Roadhog pulled Junkrat forward by his harness and pressed a firm kiss to his lips.  Junkrat kissed back hungrily and kicked off of the chair, causing it to fall back with a clang as he moved onto Roadhog’s lap, one leg between Roadhog’s and the other hiked up to keep himself firmly pressed against his massive stomach.

 

Roadhog slid his hands around to Junkrat’s back, then down to cup his ass.  It was too early for this shit, but Junkrat only had timing when it came to bombs, and Roadhog would catch up to the hardon pressing against his gut soon enough.

 

“Think we need to slow you down,” Roadhog said, smacking Junkrat’s ass.  It made him jolt against Roadhog’s stomach, and he let out a breathy giggle.

 

“That’s not going to do it,” Junkrat pointed out, pressing kisses to Roadhog’s lips and cheeks.  

 

Roadhog chuckled and caught Junkrat’s lips in a longer kiss.

 

“This will,” Roadhog said before turning Junkrat’s chair around and sliding him out of it.  He pulled him up against his stomach and pressed his lips to Junkrat’s neck.

 

Junkrat laughed and wiggled against him.  His right hand was up, cupping the back of Roadhog’s neck to keep him close.  It pulled his face closer, tangled in his hair.

 

“If you get your prosthesis stuck in my hair again,” Roadhog rumbled in warning. His left hand tightened around Junkrat’s thigh and he scraped the black painted nails of his right hand across Junkrat’s lean stomach.

 

“Yep,” Junkrat said, nodding.  “You’ll kill me good and proper.  Got it.”  His hand stopped grasping at Roadhog’s hair, and he removed it slowly and carefully to avoid snagging Roadhog.  “Just doesn’t feel as natural with the left,” he said woefully, but he was soon distracted by Roadhog’s hands dragging his pants down and beginning to touch him everywhere.

 

Everywhere except his cock.

 

“Thought you wanted to slow me down,” Junkrat teased, arching in Roadhog’s hands and trying to angle his dick toward one of the massive hands pawing at him.  

 

“I do,” Roadhog replied, not allowing Junkrat to touch his hands, just massaging and stroking his thighs and stomach.  He pressed his lips and tongue to Junkrat’s neck and shoulder.  “We’re going to take this real slow,” he assured him.

 

Junkrat made a pitiful noise in the back of his throat when he realized what he was about to endure.  “Hoggy, I can wait,” he said, beginning to wiggle more earnestly.  

 

“Nah,” Roadhog said, tracing his fingertips up the inside of Junkrat’s thigh.  It made Junkrat quake so violently that he stopped moving for several seconds.  He started making desperate, needy noises in lieu of motion until Roadhog’s hand ghosted beneath his sack and he kicked out, his right hand coming back up to grab for Roadhog’s hair and ending up smacking him.

 

“Fuck—“ Junkrat wiggled around to see where he had hit Roadhog.

 

Roadhog’s face was blank, but there was rage simmering beneath the surface.  His right eye was closed, so Junkrat had probably smacked him in the face rather than his shoulder.  That last little bit of hope evaporates and Junkrat begins to struggle.

 

“Now, Hoggy—“

 

Roadhog flopped Junkrat over his lap and held him in place with one hand across his entire back and the other drew back to come down on his ass.

 

Junkrat is small and bony and Roadhog’s hand is massive, so there’s not a sweet, resounding clap as the blow hits his ass, not like when Junkrat slaps Hog’s ass.  It still hurts, but it only stings, it doesn’t feel like Roadhog is trying to break him, which means he’s not  _ that  _ mad about getting hit with Junkrat’s prosthesis.  It actually starts to feel pretty good after the first few swats.  Junkrat hisses and grits his teeth against the moan trying to worm its way out.  This was supposed to be a punishment.

 

It was supposed to be a punishment.

 

“Figured you’d be into this,” Roadhog said gruffly.

 

“What?” Junkrat asked, his voice ragged with a mixture of pain and pleasure, but then Roadhog stopped slapping him and just pressed his thumb to one of Junkrat’s red cheeks.  The pain sparked through him, and he gasped, grabbing ahold of Roadhog’s pant leg and biting his lip hard.  A groan bubbled in the back of his throat and Roadhog chuckled like he had won something.  Once the groan clogging his throat was gone, Junkrat lay panting across Roadhog’s lap, the big lug’s fingers still pressing into his cheeks, sending little sparks right to his cock.

 

“Hog… I’m sorry I hit your pretty face.”  Two of the fingers came together to pinch Junkrat’s sore ass.

 

Junkrat gasped and jolted in Roadhog’s lap, grinding his poor, ignored cock against Roadhog’s leg.

 

“You like it when I do that?” Roadhog asked, pinching Junkrat again.

 

Junkrat whined and jolted forward again.  He felt so close.

 

Another pinch and he let out a soft whine.  So close.  So close—

 

Roadhog pinched him again and Junkrat started grinding of his own accord, chasing release against Roadhog’s pant leg.

 

Roadhog’s hands pressed against Junkrat’s back, warm and caressing.  He was so lucky to have such a good bodyguard.  Such a good man.  He lets out a groan and finally stops grinding to bring his left hand down and squeeze—

 

Roadhog grab his hand and twists it behind his back.

 

“Hoggyyyyy!” Junkrat squirmed on his lap and bucked against his leg, but it wasn’t enough.  Close, so close.  So fucking close—

 

“Let me,” Roadhog rumbled, and Junkrat just about threw his back out twisting over in compliance.  Roadhog kept his arm pressed against his back, but Junkrat was too eager to come to complain.

 

“Please, Hoggy,” Junkrat wheedled, trying to give Roadhog his neediest eyes.  “ ‘m soooo close, mate.”  He could feel Roadhog’s election pressing into the small of his back; the pulse of his spanked ass against Roadhog’s thigh; his cockhead was wet with precome, cool agaisnt the morning air.  All the wonderful sensations collided with each other and Junkrat let out a loud, desperate hiss when Roadhog finally touched his cock.

 

He was fit to come right then, just a little more touching— “Hoggy, give us some palm, yeah?  ‘M so close I can taste it.”

 

Roadhog chuckled low in his chest.  “Sure, boss,” he said, but he did it in a way that made Junkrat’s stomach squirm.  He suddenly felt like a small toy in Roadhog’s lap.  It was probably just paranoia.  

 

Roadhog wrapped his hand around Junkrat and squeezed.  He pulsed in the large hand around him, and tried to buck up against the warm, calloused skin, but Roadhog’s hand followed the thrust and negated the movement entirely.

 

Junkrat let out a frustrated groan.  “Mate, I know you know what you’re doing—tug off!  It feels so good, Hoggy, I need just a little more…”

 

Roadhog hummed and gave Junkrat another squeeze.  Junkrat hissed out encouragement and Roadhog pumped him twice until more precome dribbled out, then he stopped abruptly.

 

Junkrat panted and twisted across Roadhog’s lap.  “Mate, ah, me best mate!  Buddy, friend, pal, fondest cunt…  _ please _ for the love of all that’s shiny and explody in the world…” he paused to pant and let out a strangled groan.  “Let me come or give me me hand back and I’ll do it meself!” 

 

Roadhog kept staring down at Junkrat, his mouth curved in a smirk, unmoved by Junkrat’s whinging.  He gave him another squeeze and a tug, but just when Junkrat was throwing his head back and arching up into the attention, he stopped.

 

Junkrat smacked Roadhog’s chest with his prosthetic arm, then scrabbled his metal fingers for purchase.  They finally hooked around Roadhog’s shoulder and he tried to use the leverage to buck, but Roadhog brought his hand with him, squeezing but not allowing for any real friction.

 

“Hoggy!” Junkrat groaned and kept trying to buck, but Roadhog wouldn’t let him get off.  He kept squeezing and teasing, enough that just the barest bit more would send Junkrat over, but never giving it to him.

 

He didn’t squeeze and give that blessed tug until Junkrat gave up, stretched across Roadhog’s lap with his metal hand pressed to his face and his entire body trembling with pent up need.

 

Junkrat arched and gasped when Roadhog finally tugged him properly.  He tried to curl up on himself, high, needy noises sticking in his throat as the feeling overwhelmed him.  He was so tender, so desperate.  He was finally getting what he wanted, but it hurt so good.  Roadhog’s other hand left twisting Junkrat’s left arm to pin his legs down, not allowing him to curl in on himself and luxuriate in the aching pleasure he was finally getting.

 

He came slowly, in short, pulsing dribbles that were as painful as they were  _ good _ .  When he was finally finished, he let out a wheeze of a sigh and closed his eyes.  “Fuck, mate.  That was bloody torture.”

 

“You enjoyed it,” Roadhog pointed out, running his hands over Junkrat’s flushed skin and smearing him with his own come.  

 

Junkrat grinned and wiggled, rubbing his back against Roadhog’s cock, which was still pressing insistently against his back.  “Yeah,” he agreed.  “What about you, fancy a gob?”

 

Roadhog hummed and pet Junkrat’s hair.  “I like you in my lap,” he said before dragging Junkrat up to lay back against his stomach.  

 

He hissed when his tender ass rubbed against the rough material of Roadhog’s pants.  Junkrat wrapped his flesh hand around the back of Roadhog’s neck so that he could shift himself up and make it easier for Roadhog to open his pants.

 

Once he was out, Junkrat squeezed his thighs together around Roadhog and began to shift his hips in slow, long strokes.

 

One of Roadhog’s hands pressed against Junkrat’s stomach, feeling the muscles undulate as he worked the massive cock between his legs and the other settled in his hair, petting and occasionally tugging as Junkrat happily worked to get Roadhog off.

 

“That good, Hoggy?” Junkrat asked, his voice ragged from the previous torture.  

 

Roadhog grunted and tilted Junkrat’s head to the side so that he could start kissing his neck again.  “Good,” he rumbled.  “You’re so good,” Roadhog assured him.

 

Junkrat grinned and worked harder, the exhaustion of getting off just starting to catch up with him.  His stomach muscles burned and every slap of his ass against Roadhog’s pants sent a new jolt of pain through him.

 

Roadhog’s nails bit into Junkrat’s skin, and his mouth opened to pant against Junkrat’s neck.

 

Junkrat groaned and pressed his legs together harder, tried to go faster, but he was too sore and ragged.  He started to slow down and Roadhog growled against his neck.  He bit him before he let go of Junkrat’s hair and took both of his legs in his hands.  Junkrat used his hand to keep himself pressed up tightly against Roadhog’s stomach while his bodyguard used him.

 

Roadhog’s breaths came heavier and hotter against Junkrat’s neck and shoulder and he pressed sloppy kisses against his skin.  When Roadhog came, his breath hitched several times and his hands pulling Junkrat into his cock stuttered with it.

 

He started pressing kisses to Junkrat’s neck again and wrapped his arms around him snugly.

 

“Welcome home,” he said. 

 

Junkrat laughed and twisted his face to press his lips to Roadhog’s.  “Thanks for havin’ me.”


End file.
